


Trying To Tie A Tie

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, John's Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: You were meant to be at the wedding venue for John but you were stuck in 221B waiting for Sherlock to get dressed.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Reader, Sherlock Holmes/You
Kudos: 55





	Trying To Tie A Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Just dusting off some of my archived works x

“Sherlock!” You called from the living room of 221B, “John’s getting impatient. He’s texted me three times. Will you hurry up?”

Sherlock was still in his room getting dressed. Honestly, it was almost as if he was trying to put on a wedding gown with the time he had been in there. You grew tired of pacing and glancing at the Sherlock’s room door so you decided to spend your time cleaning the obnoxious mess on his desk. 

How one man could create such chaos was beyond you! The frustration didn’t come from the dust; in fact, the entire living room was spotless from any airborne particles (Mrs. Hudson must have taken advantage of Sherlock’s absence earlier).

No. You were irritated because, no matter how many times you told Sherlock to put away old files and folders, he never did and it only accumulated until single sheets became stacks. I mean, honestly, how was anyone supposed to find a damn thing under all of it?

You internally ranted at Sherlock’s behaviour while you attempted to sort out the clutter. You had lifted a brown folder and found the skull that usually rested on the mantlepiece. You looked at the mantelpiece and then back at the skull. 

Sherlock would never normally remove the object from its place... unless, you remembered that there was once a time when Sherlock would take the skull to cases with him but that had changed when John moved in.

...but now that John was getting married –

No, that’s absurd. Sherlock hadn’t reduced to same level of loneliness as before…had he? You pondered on the thought for a few minutes until you laid your eyes on the violin. _Aha!_ No matter how lonely Sherlock felt he always played the violin and the instrument had moved from the fireplace to the windowsill since your last visit.

Thankfully, Sherlock was not talking to his skull again. You sighed in relief and picked up the human remain, perhaps Mrs Hudson was so immersed in her cleaning that she forgot to put the skull back. You walked to the mantelpiece and put the white cranium in its right place. The last thing you needed was for Sherlock to throw a fuss before the wedding.

_Creak!_

The familiar sound of Sherlock’s door was heard before, “This is precisely why I told John to avoid wearing a tie!” He grumbled.

You grinned to yourself while sorting through the mail. “Don’t tell me bow-ties are cooler?” When you turned around, Sherlock had stepped out of the room, brows furrowed, trying to fix the cream-coloured satin tie to his shirt while walking in your direction.

“At least bow ties are easier to – _oh god!_ ” Sherlock shouted and tugged the tie off angrily. 

He could act like such a child that you ditched the mail just to watch Sherlock’s fury - all you were missing was some popcorn.

“You’re a high-functioning sociopath who can stop a terrorist attack from suspicious train activity but you can’t manage a simple tie?” You wondered with a smirk as the man glared daggers at the fabric in his hands.

“Just because you know how to handle this mediocre…” he began but stopped short when he looked up, feeling absolutely breathless at the sight of your look for the wedding.

“What?”

Sherlock cleared his throat and shook his head. “Nothing.” he said far too quickly. 

You squinted at the strange behaviour for a few seconds but ignored it as you stepped over to him and took the tie out of his hands. Instantly, you started to tie it around the neck of his shirt and could feel Sherlock’s eyes on you.

“Stop that.” You instructed.

“Stop what?” Sherlock asked. 

Your eyes were fixed on the tie as you smiled, “Watching me. It’s throwing me off.”

Sherlock turned away and you had finished only moments later. Taking a step back, you examined Sherlock’s complete attire with a small dusting of the shoulders, “You look good.” 

Sherlock gave a curt nod, observing you in return, “You look…” he started and squinted as he thought carefully, “…nice.” 

You grinned at the compliment and watched Sherlock pick up his top hat. “Shall we?” he asked and extended his arm which you took willingly. You stepped forward prepared to leave but Sherlock stayed back. When you looked back, you realised that he was staring suspiciously at his table. “Did you clean my...?”

Before he was able to finish the question, you gave a nervous, airy laugh and tugged on his arm to pull him out of the flat, “We can discuss that _after_ John’s big day.”


End file.
